


00:12

by mynameisH2O



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisH2O/pseuds/mynameisH2O
Summary: Chaeyoung is been working for a Customer service for all most Three years. In those years she has never experienced any weird phone call until someone called in this late night.
Relationships: MiChaeng - Relationship, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	00:12

2:08 AM

"Hey smol want to grab some coffee? You seem busy at this hour take a rest first" Dahyun removes her headphone with a microphone at the end of it. Chaeyoung stops from typing and she looks to her side where Dahyun is "Nah just gonna take few more calls then I'm gonna take a break. If you are already hungry call her" Chaeyoung looks to another cubicle where there is a girl busy answering and typing on her computer.

Dahyun looks at where Chaeyoung is looking and Dahyun just gulped "Sana?" Chaeyoung nods while smiling sheepishly "Yep Minatozaki Sana" Dahyun just laughs and she saw a tall person walks in Sana's cubicle "She has Tzuyu already" Dahyun mumbles that make Chaeyoung cannot hear it.

"Oh did you see Tzuyu went to Sana's cubicle?" The cub just laughs teasing the white girl and she focus again on her work.

"Shut up, I guess I'll be having my breakfast alone" Dahyun stood up from her seat and she walks away. Chaeyoung just chuckled and she shakes her head.

After taking 2 calls Chaeyoung was about to off her computer to take a break but someone calls to her station.

"Ah fuck I was about to take a break" she mumbles. She takes a deep breath and she click the answer button.

"Thank you for choosing Pacific Airlines. This is Son Chaeyoung how may I help you?"

Chaeyoung knitted her eyebrows because she cannot understand what this person is trying to say on the other line. Through his voice Chaeyoung already knew that this man is in his 30s. Chaeyoung noticed that the man is in a place where people are having fun, loud music on the background, and people are laughing that can be heard on her headphone.

"Sir I am sorry but I cannot understand what you are saying" Chaeyoung says in a calm tone she then bit her lip waiting for the other line to answer. It takes another moment for the other line to respond.

Chaeyoung widens her eyes "Sir I think you called the wrong number, this is a Customer Service" Chaeyoung takes a peek in front of her view where her supervisor's room is located. Through the glass window there is no sign of her supervisor who is responsible for this type of call.

She takes a deep breath _"I am fucked up"_

Speakers are banging with the music and bass on, the people are jumping in this dark room with laser lights on and different colors on the led screen where the DJ is located.

On the bar stool far away from those people who are partying so hard there is this girl who is really drunk as fuck empty bottles of beer are scattered on the table. Her left arm is supporting her head on the table while her other arm is straightaway occupied the bar stool table making other customers left their place to find a new one.

Damn she really looks wasted.

"I! Need another drink mister!"

Her eyes are puffy it seems like she is fresh from crying.

"Sorry Ms. I think you had enough. I can't give you more drinks"

The brunette girl shook her head "I am still okay fine as hell" she smiling but her smile is different you can see that she is really drunk. "Pwease gwive me tequila. I! I can pay you how much is that?" she stood up looking for her black purse.

She opens her purse and she let out her black card "See this? I can buy you. Oh I mean.. that drink" she chuckles, she sat down on her seat but the bartender sighs.

"Ms. Where is your phone? I need to call someone because you are already drunk"

"Oh my phone" she looks groggy to look for her phone, the alcohol is still kicking on her body and her mind.

"Where did I put that" she gropes her hands around her red long coat. Her vision is really blurred and her surroundings are spinning it makes her wanna vomit.

The bartender sigh when he saw the phone on the top of the bar stool "Ms. This is your phone" The brunette girl just chuckled she opens again her purse and she gave a business card to the bartender "Call that fucker. I still love him but I don't want to see his face but I really miss him" she laughs and after that she cries. The bartender looks at her weirdly.

_Is she drunk or is she.. oh god._

The brunette girl finally gives up she closes her eyes and she rest her head on the bar stool.

The bartender takes a deep sigh and his eyes widen when he saw the business card.

**PACIFIC AIRLINES CUSTOMER SERVICE**

+82 **2 9723 1818**

The brunette looks up to him "Did you call him?"

The bartender shows the business card to the drunk girl "Ms. The business card that you gave to me is a customer service!" He slightly shakes the girl's body but she is not responding at all.

The bartender calls the number and the other line answers it.

"Thank you for calling Pacific Airlines. This is Son Chaeyoung how may I help you?"

"Uh hey Chaeyoung perhaps do you know..." the bartender stops for a moment he calls the other bartender.

"Do you know her name?"

"Ah yes she is Ms. Mina"

The bartender nods and he went back to his phone "Do you know Ms. Mina? I am so sorry to bother you this early morning but she is really drunk"

"Sir I am sorry but I cannot understand what you are saying"

This time the bartender shouts on the phone repeating those words that he said earlier "Do you know Ms. Mina?! I am so sorry to bother you this early morning but she is really drunk!! SHE DRINKS A LOT!"

"Sir I think you called the wrong number, this is an Airline Customer Service"

"yeah I know! But she gave me this Number please pick up this girl now"

Chaeyoung on the other line bit her lip wondering if she is making a right decision "Sorry for the inconvenience I am going to transfer your call to 911"

"Wait! No! This is not a prank, she is really drunk. She is in our club in Itaewon 00:12 Club. Please come here and pick this poor girl"

The man ends the call and Chaeyoung left perplexed staring to her computer monitor.

"What the fuck just happened" she scoff off resting her back on the soft mattress of her computer chair.

"Who the hell is Mina. I don't know someone like her"

Chaeyoung decided to take a break while on the lift she cannot forget what happened earlier. She takes a peek on her wrist watch.

3:15

The elevator opens and she went outside and she looks for a near convenience store where she can eat at peace.

While she is eating ramen she cannot process what happened earlier.

_Should I go? Ah no Chaeyoung you don't know her._

_But what if she is not safe there?_

_No.. no don't think like that it is not your conscience._

_She is drunk_

_And so???_

_There's nothing wrong?_

_Uh fuck that._

Dahyun smack Chaeyoung's head "Who are you talking to?"

"Ouch bitch!" Chaeyoung choked to her ramen while Dahyun is laughing so hard.

"Why are you still not on your cubicle?" Chaeyoung asked while sipping some noodles.

"I was about to but then I saw you talking to yourself"

"Dahyun, yes or no?"

"huh?"

"Yes or no" Chaeyoung drops down the chopstick while looking outside.

"uhh yes?"

The cub takes a deep breath and she stood up "Thanks for smacking my head I am able to decide"

"Decide what?!"

"Cover my shift gonna treat you a meal next time" Chaeyoung pats Dahyun's right shoulder "See you Tomorrow??" Chaeyoung smiles and she ran outside looking for an empty cab.

Dahyun eyes widen and she is confused where Chaeyoung will go "That damn kid"

"Where is Chaeyoung?" The supervisor asked Dahyun "Ah, Nayeon haha" Dahyun laughs awkwardly "There is an emergency and she ask me to cover her shift"

"Without telling it to me?" Nayeon rose her eyebrows. Dahyun began to release a cold sweats and she bit her lower lip.

"It is a sudden emergency please understand it. It will never happen again Ms. Im" Dahyun stood up from her seat and she bows "You really owe me Chaeyoung" she mumbles to herself.

Chaeyoung arrives in the 00:12 Club.

_So it is really a club then_

Chaeyoung walks in a stool table where there are bartenders "Uh hey excuse me I am here for Mina?"

The man eyed the girl next to Chaeyoung who is sleeping on the top of the bar stool.

"Oh.. where is the man who called me?"

"ah Jinyoung? Wait let me call him" Chaeyoung nods.

_This will be a long day_

Chaeyoung shakes her body "Excuse me Ms. Mina. Please don't make it hard for me" Chaeyoung groans.

"Hi Ms. Chaeyoung sorry for calling you please take care of her. I need to go back on my work" Jinyoung ask the girl who just came.

Chaeyoung nods.

"Ms. Mina where is your apartment I need to send you home" Mina groans and lift her body ready to go home. Her hair is messy. Her eyes are swollen and it looks like she is crying the whole night, she really looks wasted or Broken.

Chaeyoung manage to assists the Brunette girl to walk outside of the club despite of the people who are still dancing on the club.

While they are on the bus stop waiting for a cab, she let Mina rest on the bench while her head is on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

Chaeyoung just gulped. She saw a cab and she slowly release Mina's head on her shoulder.

_Fine I will let her sleep to my place._

The two went inside of the cab and Mina is sleeping peacefully on the latter's broad shoulder. At first Chaeyoung is uncomfortable because this person that is beside here is just a mere stranger, this is her first time to see this person and never in her life experienced this kind of thing.

While carrying Mina she successfully manage to enter her place, she carefully put Mina on her bed. Chaeyoung sit on the edge of her bed and tries to fix Mina's hair and she saw the brunette's face clearly. Her eyes, nose, lips, her moles on her face that made her look more beautiful.

_She is beautiful_ Chaeyoung said to herself and she feels that her heart is starting to increase its beat.

_No you just admiring her beauty_ Chaeyoung slaps her face.

She pulls the blanket on Mina and she saw that she is now comfortable to her sleep that made Chaeyoung smile.

_Now where am I gonna sleep, yeah probably at my couch_

Morning came, the rays of sun hit on Mina's face. She slowly opens her eyes, she felt that her head is hurt so bad. She noticed that she is not in her complex apartment, her eyes widen and her heart started to beat like her anxiety is hitting up.

_Did I have sex with someone yesterday?!_ She looks under her blanket and she is relieved that she is not naked.

She roams her eyes and this room has this Minimalistic style, paintings are hanging on the wall, and there are some plants on the table.

She slowly walks outside of the room and she reach the living room, she saw a person who is on the edge of the couch still sleeping.

Mina was about to wake this person up because she might fall on the floor but it is too late.

"Ugh! It hurts! Fuck my hip and elbow shit!!!" Chaeyoung yelp in pain while her eyes still closed.

Mina chuckled to what she had seen _Pabo_

Chaeyoung's body is facing to where Mina is, she tries to open her eyes and she saw that Mina is already wake up that made her stumble to the floor.

"Oh god sorry did I wake you up?" Chaeyoung fix the blankets and pillows that are on the couch. Mina smiles softly "No, I was gonna you know fix your position but you already fell" she chuckled.

"Oh" Chaeyoung stops from fixing when she realized that she made a dumb action in front of this person.

"Does it hurt?" Mina walks towards to Chaeyoung but the cub step back "I am okay"

"I need to go now, thank you for letting me stay yesterday" Mina was about to go outside but Chaeyoung stops her.

"Wait let's have breakfast"

_Why did you say that what if she says no?_

Mina thinks for a moment "Uh sure?"

"Please have a sit, feel at home" Chaeyoung left Mina alone in the living room and she starts to cook some breakfast.

After a while Chaeyoung gave her purse

"Here is your purse. Your phone is also there"

"thank you"

The two are eating silently on the dining table, there are times that Chaeyoung is stealing glances to the person who is in front of her and same as Mina.

"So"

"Hey"

They both said in unison that made them laugh "You first" Chaeyoung said.

"So, I am really curious how I got here. Where in fact I really don't you"

"Me too" Chaeyoung chuckled.

"Are you also in the club yesterday?"

Chaeyoung shook her head and she chuckled how silly the events happened yesterday.

"Then how??" Mina is more confused

"You don't remember anything last night?" Chaeyoung drinks a glass of water.

Mina squinted her eyes trying to remember what happened. All she can remember was she is crying so hard.

"I remember I am crying and the rest It is so blurry"

Chaeyoung nods "You kissed me yesterday"

Mina's eyes widen "Did I?!!!"

"Yeah it is soft to be honest. You are a good kisser"

Mina touches her lips and she was about to cry that Chaeyoung noticed.

"Hey!" Chaeyoung laughs "I am kidding you didn't do anything dumb yesterday"

Mina pouts that made Chaeyoung's heart sink because of her cuteness.

Chaeyoung coughs so hard and Mina handed her a drink.

The two talks about their life from relationships, heartbreaks, friends, studies, and their hobbies. 

Chaeyoung found out that Mina is a Japanese and she is currently taking her final year in a medical field. She also found out that Mina had a break up with an Engineering student from her university.

"That so fucked up" Chaeyoung cannot believe on what she had heard it makes her blood boil. While the guy was still on a relationship with Mina the guy is also seeing another girl.

"I really love him but I think it is time for me to move on from him"

"Yeah you should! It is so really scary to fall in love nowadays. You don't know if that person is sincere to you" Chaeyoung scoff off.

Mina smiles and she felt that there is a reason why she met Chaeyoung.

3 weeks had passed Mina didn't even get the chance to get the latter's number. Mina cannot stop herself thinking about Chaeyoung, she wants to go in Chaeyoung's house but she has no reason to visit there.

But courage speaks to herself.

Night came and she decided to visit Chaeyoung. Mina stands in front of Chaeyoung's apartment she was about to knock on her door but the door opens that made her eyebrows raise and heart started to beat rapidly.

_Does she have a girlfriend?_

The other person was also confused "Who are you?"

"Uh hey?" Mina looks at the door number and it is correct

_0324_

"Is Chaeyoung there?"

"Oh! You are Mina! I am Dahyun by the way Chaeyoung's friend" She smiles widely to Mina.

_Oh thank goodness._

"Where is Chaeyoung?"

"Oh you didn't know Chaeyoung is working?"

"No, she didn't tell me about that and we don't have each other's phone number"

Dahyun slowly nods "Please give this to Chaeyoung if she come back home I made this by myself" Mina handed a lunch box probably Chaeyoung's dinner but to her dismay her favorite person wasn't there.

"Mina, why don't you leave your phone number here? Wait I'm gonna get a pen and a paper."

Mina fish out her phone and she saw that there are important message from her friends the she needed to go.

Morning came and Chaeyoung is tired from her night shift. She opens her apartment and she went straight to her kitchen to drink some water. She saw a lunch box and there is a note on it.

_This is from Mina unnie she looks for you but you have your shift that time. The food smells good~~_

Chaeyoung smiles from ear to ear

_I am not tired at all_

Today is Chaeyoung's day off she is busy resting herself on the couch while watching some dramas on her television. Chaeyoung smiles when a certain memory pops out.

_Now where am I gonna sleep, yeah probably at my couch_

_Chaeyoung stood up from the edge of the bed but Mina held her wrist and she strongly pull Chaeyoung that made the cub's lips fell into Mina's. Mina cups Chaeyoung's face while she is kissing her passionately, Chaeyoung cannot process what is happening but this is so good, it is soft, her heart and mind wants it that's why she closes her eyes and she kiss this girl that is in front of her._

_Their kiss deepens when Mina initiate it. Chaeyoung cannot explain what is inside of her heart that time it feels like a spark is becoming a flame. Chaeyoung must stop this before something happens to them. Chaeyoung pull herself from the kiss and Mina is staring to her with her teary eye. Mina cannot handle it anymore and she cried again Chaeyoung hugs her and she caress her head, the silent sob become more audible and Chaeyoung just hug her tightly no words coming out of her mouth just pure hug._

_After Mina cried out she whisper in Chaeyoung's ear "Thank you for coming into my life" Her soft voice made her heart melt._

_She slowly put Mina on her comfortable position and she let her rest there._

_Chaeyoung sat down on the couch smiling while her hand is on her heart "woah, I think I'm.. in love with her. . ."_

Mina is on her apartment she is busy studying for her finals, she stops for a moment to look for her mini notebook because there is an important note about the subject that she is studying.

She looks for the table but there is no mini notebook, she looks to her bag but there is no sign of the notebook. Things are scattered on the floor and she unconsciously grabbed her pouch and she was surprised that the mini notebook is there.

She is also look what is inside of her bag lipstick, foundation, some candy trash, some pens, and some business cards?

She looks at the first business card and it is from her ex-boyfriend and the second one it is from the airline customer service company. The reason why Mina has a business card of an airline customer service is that her ex-boyfriend wants them to book a flight to Tokyo Japan to spend their Anniversary but her ex cheated on her.

Mina also squinted her eyes when a scenario pops in to her head.

She gave the airline customer service business card to the bartender instead of her ex's. Mina laughs to herself and she realized that Chaeyoung is working from them and she is the one who fetch her from the club.

And then, she realized. . . she kissed her at first Mina doubt herself if it's just a dream but she remembers it clearly. She wants to deny to the thought that she kissed the person who fetched her. Mina laughs and she cannot take in the memories that she did.

_We really met on purpose Chaeyoung._

Mina looks at the clock and she saw the time 00:12 she grabs the business card of the airline and she calls it.

"Thank you for choosing Pacific Airlines. This is Son Chaeyoung how may I help you?"

Mina smiles when she heard Chaeyoung's voice

"umm hello? Maam/Sir?"

"Oh hi there It's just I want to ask if you have a promo for 2 persons"

"Yes Maam we have a promo"

"Can you please recommend me some good places"

"Oh that.. I suggest you to visit Switzerland because they have a peaceful environment"

Mina chuckles because Chaeyoung had no idea who she talking to

"Okay then I'll take that promo"

"Okay Maam, can you please state your name please so that I can fill up these information"

"Myoi Mina"

Chaeyoung on the other line stops from typing, she froze and her heart start to beat.

_This must be different Mina, there are so many Mina around the world_

Chaeyoung tries to calm herself down.

"and who is the other person?"

"Son Chaeyoung"

Mina smiles at the end of the line while Chaeyoung put Mina on hold and she drinks water. Dahyun saw what is happening to Chaeyoung, she saw that the girl is so red it looks like she is blushing so hard.

"does your crush called you?" Dahyun asked.

"Fuck yeah"

"Hi Mina, this is Chaeyoung your assistant for today and I'm sorry that I put you on hold without notifying you" Chaeyoung clears her throat. She wants to laugh but she must do her job properly.

"That's okay"

Chaeyoung heard that Mina laughs and she smiles while typing on the keyboard.

"So where are we, ah yeah who is the person again?"

"Son Chaeyoung"

"How many days Ms. Mina?"

"It depends on the person who are typing the data today"

"I am sorry Ms. Mina but I cannot do that but Chaeyoung said that she likes to spend one week with Ms. Mina in Switzerland"

Mina laughs again to Chaeyoung's silly response.

"I want her to ask her out, I don't think she will agree? What do you think Chaeyoung?"

Chaeyoung cannot take it anymore she put Mina again on hold while her face are still red.

_Fuck fuck fuck MINA why are you doing this to me_

She take breathe in and out

"Hi Ms. Mina sorry for putting again you on hold. Yes Chaeyoung loves to spend her days, hours, minutes, with you. And she said yes"

Mina's heart is full.

"Please tell her I love you"

"she said I love you More, Mina. That will be 587,800 WON" 


End file.
